sonikkuanimefandomcom-20200214-history
Omega Instinct
"I've reached a power higher than most entities. I am the universe!" - Sonikku 'Omega Instinct '(オメガ本能, Omega hon'nō) is a form used by Sonikku in the Sonikku! series. Inspired by the Ultra Instinct mode from the Dragon Ball series, it's one of Sonic's last used forms, and in turn, is one of his strongest. Overview When Sonic is in Omega Instinct, his senses and speed increase to unreachable levels he couldn't reach before. It's even said that this speed could destroy the universe if Sonic wanted to. Sonic seems to have an increased sense of survival as well, being able to dodge hazards and many attacks involunterily, implying that this form has some kind of effect on his "Fight or Flight" gene. As the name states, this state increases Sonic's instincts to an "Omega" level, with Sonic implying that he is the universe. It's unknown whether this state is based off of his strength as the holder of the Azure, or is a byproduct of his general abilities. Along with inproved senses, this form also gives the user the abiliy to perform powerful energy techs, and their fighting abiility overall is increased. They also have increased durability, being able to shrug off attacks that seemed deadly prior to entering this form. However, this form seems to be a major strain on the body, as it's using the body's muscles to such an extent where the user is hurting themselves. Nothing may not happen, until the user reaches their breaking point, as seen with Sonikku when he suddenly had a giant jolt of pain, coughed up blood to the point where his life was in danger, and his muscles pulsed for several minutes. This state also has it's limitations, such as not being the stringest, and Sonic still takes damage from attacks that are strong in nature. Appearance-wise, Sonic turns into a much more vibrant blue, and he begins to emit a red and blue aura. His expression becomes sharper, and his eyes turn into a crisp silver color. His spines seem to spike up, but not as violently as Super Sonic's. This form has a general power level multiplier of x55. Ultra Instinct 'Ultra Instinct '(超本能, Chō hon'nō) is a branch off of the Omega Instinct form. When in this state, Sonic becomes a snowy white, and a shiny glare covers his body. Sonic becomes the fastest object in the universe, and has massive power, but can't stay in this state for more than (currently) 5 mintues before fully fainting. If Sonic uses too much power in this mode, he can be erased from existence. History Sonic used this form when fighting Cassie during the Last Frontier. Being in a near death situation, Sonic began to have the power of his lost friends and family lift him up from giving up, and this let Sonic tap into his inner potiental. Sonic would futher use this form to put Cassie into a losing situation, gaining the upperhand, when his form went out, causing him to fall in pain and be pummeled in his base form. After Tails and Shadow fend of Cassie as much as they can, Amy gives up her life to rescue Sonikku, which allows him to access Ultra Instinct, and along with Tails and Shadow, finish off Cassie and win the battle. Theme The Omega Instinct form has 3 themes, one being the main theme, and 2 being connected via being the main plot points in the opening it appeared in. # Ultimate Battle (ENG)/Ka Ka Kachi Dazi (Translation: I will win!)(JPN) - We.B # Diver - NICO Touches the Walls # Verconia Trivia Category:Transformations Category:Team Sonic Category:Sonic Category:Techs Category:Zeal